Ju-On: Black Ghost
Ju-On: Black Ghost (呪怨: 黒い少女, Juon: Kuroi Shōjo, lit. "Ju-On: Black Young Girl") is a 2009 Japanese supernatural horror film produced in honour of the tenth anniversary of the ''Ju-On'' series. Like most films in the franchise, Black Ghost is told through anachronistic order, with each vignettes titled after a character central to the story. The sequel revolves around a hospitalized young girl who discovers that a cyst is found in her body, which is actually the physical remnant of her unborn twin. Plot Black Ghost is divided into seven segments in the following order: Tetsuya (徹也), Yuko (裕子), Ayano (綾乃), Fukie (芙季絵), Yokota (横田), Mariko (真理子), and Kiwako (季和子). After collapsing at her school, a young girl, Fukie Yokota, is rushed to the clinic. She and her mother, Kiwako, go back home after she recovered, but Fukie suddenly lets out strange meowing and croaking noises and mutters to her father that he will kill "that woman". During a psychology test where Fukie is hypnotized, she becomes even more unstable, having to stay at the hospital and be cared for by a nurse, Yuko. The doctor tells Kiwako that a cyst is discovered in Fukie's body, but it is actually the physical remnant of Fukie's unborn twin who merged with her body during birth. Knowing that Fukie's condition is supernatural, Kiwako contacts her sister, Mariko, who is spiritually aware, to examine Fukie. Concluding that Fukie's twin is a parasite, she performs an exorcism to expel the evil spirit, but the spirit tricks Mariko to expel Fukie's spirit instead. The spirit-possessed Fukie arrives at Mariko's house and kills Mariko and her husband and son, despite her trying to buy time for them to escape. The spirit in Fukie's body is taken back to the hospital and in a last-ditch effort, Kiwako takes Fukie's body and jumps off the rooftop with it, killing them both. However, this act sets the spirit free to terrorize an employee of Kiwako's husband, Ayano, as well as forcing Kiwako's husband to murder her, fulfilling the spirit's prediction. The spirit also goes to Yuko's apartment to kill her and her young neighbor, Tetsuya. Cast *Ai Kago as Yuko (裕子, Yūko) *Kōji Seto as Tetsuya (徹也) *Yuri Nakamura as Mariko (真理子) *Maria Takagi as Kiwako (季和子) *Hana Matsumoto as Fukie (芙季絵) *Yuno Nakazono as Ayano (綾乃) *Kana Tsugihara as Mutsumi (むつみ) *Kuniteru Shigeyama as Ryuta (竜太, Ryūta) *Ryōta Matsushima as Yoshio (義雄) *Masanobu Katsumura as Yokota (横田) *Shūsei Uto as Toshio Saeki Videos Add here Category:2009 films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese-language films Category:2009 Japanese films Category:2000s films Category:2009 in film Category:2000s Japanese films Category:Kadokawa Pictures films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:Japanese supernatural horror films Category:2009 supernatural horror films Category:2009 Japanese supernatural horror films Category:2000s supernatural horror films Category:2000s Japanese supernatural horror films Category:Films set in Japan Category:Haunted house films Category:Japanese haunted house films Category:2009 haunted house films Category:2009 Japanese haunted house films Category:2000s haunted house films Category:2000s Japanese haunted house films Category:Ghost films Category:Japanese ghost films Category:2009 ghost films Category:2009 Japanese ghost films Category:2000s ghost films Category:2000s Japanese ghost films Category:Films directed by Mari Asato Category:Horror films Category:Japanese horror films Category:2009 horror films Category:2009 Japanese horror films Category:2000s horror films Category:2000s Japanese horror films Category:Psychological horror films Category:Japanese psychological horror films Category:2009 psychological horror films Category:2009 Japanese psychological horror films Category:2000s psychological horror films Category:2000s Japanese psychological horror films Category:Fiction about curses Category:Ju-On films